


Шантажист

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как заставить своего старпома отпраздновать Новый Год? Естественно, только жестоким и беспощадным шантажом ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шантажист

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Линнел
> 
> Работа создана специально для Новогоднего К/С-Календаря 2016

– Спок, я же сказал, всё в порядке. Забей.

– Это неприемлемо, капитан, вы чуть не угодили в гнездо инопланетных шершней только потому, что пренебрегли моими рекомендациями.

– Я не пренебрёг, а просто решил поступить по-своему.

– Объясните мне, в чём разница.

– Сказал же, забей.

Двери турболифта распахнулись, и Джим пулей влетел на мостик, оставив позади первого помощника. Десяток офицеров, находившихся на смене, равнодушно проводили взглядом две появившиеся фигуры. Джим сокрушённо вздохнул: кажется, их перебранками со Споком никого на этом корабле уже не удивить.

– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, – настойчиво раздался всё тот же голос из-за плеча.

Джим закатил глаза. Очевидно, сегодня ему не отвертеться от очередной поучительной лекции вулканца, да ещё и на глазах у всего экипажа, для пущего педагогического эффекта. И за что только Спок так его невзлюбил?

– Я хотел добыть образец местной фауны и добыл его. Я не нарушил Первую директиву: пойманное насекомое не имеет разума, – десятый раз по кругу начал он оправдываться. _А собственно, почему он был обязан это делать?_ – Я не подверг экосистему планеты риску, – продолжил он, ощущая, как голос звенит от еле сдерживаемого раздражения, – и, вообще, решение капитана помочь офицерам в сборе биоматериала не противоречит уставу Звёздного Флота!

– Но противоречит правилам личной безопасности, – назидательно ответил Спок.

Джим стиснул подлокотники кресла, ощущая, как жар опалил щёки. Ещё не хватало раскраснеться, как провинившемуся школьнику, но, судя по всему, румянец добрался уже и до ушей. Ну почему они так и не научились общаться по-нормальному? Почему каждый раз любое взаимное недопонимание приводит к многочасовым перебранкам? Джим зло стрельнул глазами за плечо, чтобы убедиться: на виске Спока пульсировала вена – верный признак того, что старпом доведён до белого каления. _Да чтоб тебя! И всё из-за каких-то шершней!_

– С меня довольно. Мне что, пойти выпустить образец на волю?

– Это было бы бессмысленно.

– Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь?

– Я… – Спок запнулся, сдвинул брови и выпрямился как швабра, – ведите себя более осмотрительно.

Что в переводе означало: «сиди в капитанском кресле ровно и оставь всё веселье младшему офицерскому составу». _Чёрта с два!_

– Будем считать, что я тебя понял, – медленно сказал Джим, надеясь, что на этом спор и закончится. Но кто сказал, что все его мечты должны сбываться?

– К сожалению, я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, – процедил вновь разъярившийся Спок.

Именно так: «процедил» и «разъярившийся». Возможно, кому-то другому перемена в тоне старпома могла показаться незаметной. Но только не Джиму. За два года он отлично выучил все малейшие вариации гневного тона вулканца: «гнев с нотками пренебрежения», «гнев с толикой высокомерия», «гнев, переходящий в обиду» и «просто гнев» – чистый и незамутнённый, прямо вот как сейчас. Хоть учебники по вулканской психологии пиши.

Жаль только, что эта суперспособность не распространялась на положительные чувства вулканца. Однако здесь у Джима было серьёзное оправдание: не так часто ему удавалось увидеть Спока вне его извечной суровости. Пару раз, конечно, Джиму казалось, что он таки пробил лбом стену, и вулканец начал испытывать к нему что-то, кроме перманентного раздражения с обострениями в виде навязчивого желания придушить прямо на мостике. Но, похоже, исключения только подтверждали правило: Спок ненавидел его лютой вулканской ненавистью. И самое ужасное во всём этом было то, что Джим испытывал к старпому ровно противоположное.

– Ладно, ты успокоишься, если я пообещаю больше не лезть в гнёзда к шершням? – решил сделать ставку на компромисс Джим. Но, увы!

– Нет, это меня не устраивает. Я требую от вас обещания не приближаться ни к каким неизвестным насекомым.

– Опасным неизвестным насекомым, ты имеешь в виду?

Джим выгнул дугой бровь. Знаете ли, не только вулканцу на этом корабле можно было ёрничать при исполнении.

– Потенциально опасным неизвестным насекомым, – стоял на своём Спок.

Джим вздохнул. Похоже, большего ему сегодня не добиться.

– Уговорил. По рукам? – Кирк вскинул ладонь вверх, хотя прекрасно знал, что Спок скорее позволит отпилить себе рабочую конечность, чем прикоснётся к капитану, и увидел очередную эффектную демонстрацию старпомовского негодования. Спок сразу заложил руки за спину и отошёл на два шага назад, словно Джим был болен каким-то заразным венерическим заболеванием. Что, если говорить по чести, не соответствовало истине никогда!

– Полагаю, эту проблему мы решили, – подытожил Спок, – так что вы можете отдыхать, ваша смена только что закончилась.

У Джима даже челюсть чуть не отпала от негодования. Это что же? Его только что ненавязчиво попросили покинуть помещение и не просто помещение, а капитанский мостик? Между прочим, его капитанский мостик! _Ладно-хорошо-замечательно._ Джим медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя поверить, что таким образом старпом проявляет трепетную заботу о старшем по званию офицере. Они действительно решили эту проблему, но помимо неё у них существовал целый воз проблем и поразнообразнее.

– А твоя смена ещё не начиналась, может, позавтракаем вместе? – без особого энтузиазма спросил он. Как бы ни хотел Джим найти общий язык со Споком во время работы, по личному опыту он знал, что проще всего налаживать контакт в неформальной обстановке, но, как и всегда, получил ожидаемый ответ…

– …Нет, – сказал Спок, по-прежнему пряча руки за спиной.

_«Давай, опробуем обсерваторию «Энтерпрайз»? – Нет», «Давай, ты будешь моим спарринг-партнёром? – Нет», «Давай, почитаем труды Сурака? – Нет», «Давай, запрём Боунза в лазарете? – Нет»._ Всегда нет.

– Как хочешь, – Джим пожал плечами, мастерски не выдавая своего разочарования. В последние дни на «Энтерпрайз» царило радостное настроение: в канун Нового Года – универсального праздника для каждого члена экипажа – всегда было так. Но привлечь Спока к всеобщему веселью, судя по всему, не удастся в этом году тоже. Джим остановился у турболифта. Есть, на самом деле, не хотелось, а вот излить душу – очень даже. Но вот вопрос: к кому можно было прийти с такой печалью в утренние часы по корабельному распорядку? В такое время Боунз рад ему точно не будет, но, раз уж выдалось утро, когда Джим выбешивает всех вокруг, то почему бы не продолжить эту славную традицию?

* * *

– Коммандер, как вы думаете, какая лучше? Разноцветная или серебристая?

Павел Чехов забрался на стремянку под самый потолок столовой и с надеждой воззрился на Спока. В руках у энсина было два гигантских мотка гирлянды, которыми впору было освещать самолётный ангар – не то, что комнату в девяносто квадратных метров.

– Я не слишком компетентен в данном вопросе, – как можно более грозно ответил Спок.

– Значит, возьмём обе, – радостно воскликнул Чехов и начал раскручивать поблескивающие светодиодами сплетения проводов. Сообщать энсину, что размещение допотопного украшения в самом центре корабля равносильно созданию стопроцентно пожароопасной обстановки было бесполезно. Капитан ему уже всё разрешил, даже не прислушавшись к чрезвычайно обоснованным доводам Спока. Что было возмутительно, и только воспоминание об этом сразу же приводило к резкому повышению артериального давления, а ещё к непроизвольному сжатию кулаков и совсем уж вопиющему позеленению ушей. Вот прямо как сейчас! _И это в пятый раз за четыре дня!_

Спок украдкой огляделся по сторонам, но никто в столовой не обратил на него никакого внимания. Большая часть офицеров сгрудилась под стремянкой Чехова и давала ему жизнеспасительные советы, как закрепить моток гирлянд и не свернуть себе шею. Так что Спок мог расслабленно выдохнуть и в сотый раз помешать нетронутое кашеобразное варево в своей тарелке.

Каким-то шестым чувством он понимал, что его подорванное душевное состояние было напрямую связано с Джимом Кирком. Но глубокий логический анализ ситуации не помогал разобраться с проблемой. Спок никогда не слышал о том, чтобы у вулканцев могла выработаться аллергическая реакция на какого-то представителя человеческой расы, приводящая к нарушению мозговой активности. А именно это сейчас и происходило. Спок давно заметил, что в присутствии Джима Кирка ему было трудно контролировать свои эмоции, но за последние полгода ослабление контроля достигло поистине фатального уровня.

И если бы Спок просто покрывался сыпью или испытывал непроизвольное желание почесаться при виде капитана! В его случае всё было гораздо хуже. Спок начинал злиться: на себя, на Джима, на факторы внешнего воздействия, на всех и вся, и на невинных шершней в том числе.

– Кхе-кхе, – послышалось смущенное у левого плеча, – Спок, раз уж ты здесь и я здесь… Можно, я приземлюсь рядом с тобой?

Предложение исходило не иначе как от капитана, который держал перед собой поднос и неуверенно следил за манипуляциями Павла Чехова, виртуозно балансирующего на стремянке. _Да поможет мне Сурак!_

– Я полагал, что вы уже приняли свою пищу, – размеренно ответил Спок, понимая, что на этот раз компании капитана ему не избежать.

– Да нет, я заскочил к Боунзу, но он заявил, что меня слишком много для него с утра, поэтому пришлось возвращаться в столовую в одиночестве, но удачно, что здесь оказался ты. Так может, мы всё-таки позавтракаем вместе?

Спок открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить, что в этом вопросе он солидарен с Маккоем, однако его желания почему-то никогда не учитываются, но его бессовестно перебили:

– Капитан, мистер Спок! – рядом с Джимом нарисовались Чехов, уже спустившийся на пол, и лейтенант Сулу с синей папкой в руках. Оба были до неприличия жизнерадостными. – Просим прощения, что отвлекаем, но вот… – Чехов протянул два ярких бумажных листа из папки Сулу, – это приглашения на вечеринку по поводу Нового Года. Вы же придёте?

– Конечно, да!

– Конечно, нет.

– Спок, тебе надо научиться, хотя бы изредка, говорить людям «да», – заметил усаживающийся рядом Джим.

– Не в этот раз, капитан, – Спок запихнул в рот ложку с остывшим варевом, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся парочку, сорившую пёстрыми листовками направо и налево.

– Не любишь праздники, – с понимающим видом кивнул капитан, придвигая монополизированный стул поближе к старпому.

– Праздники нелогичны, особенно этот. – Спок невозмутимо отодвинул свой стул от чересчур близкого соседа, – наш звездолёт не вращается вокруг какой-либо звезды, следовательно, отсчёт нового года на основе земных традиций здесь неуместен.

– Зато экипажу всё нравится. Брось, Спок, – ножки капитанского стула вновь заскрежетали по металлическому полу, похоронив надежды Спока на сохранение личного пространства. – Мы два месяца патрулировали нейтральную зону и действительно очень устали. Считай это своего рода терапией. Всем просто необходимо выпустить пар и приятно провести вечер. И кое-кому в синей форме и с острыми ушами это тоже не помешает.

Капитан вскинул брови, и Спок понял, что возможно сделал неверный вывод. Сейчас он чувствовал отчаянный зуд во всём теле, сопровождающийся неугасимым желанием в совершенно несдержанной форме объяснить капитану, в чём именно тот был неправ.

– Я нисколько не возражаю против восстановления положительного микроклимата в коллективе, – сказал Спок, стараясь дышать носом и не издавать при этом слишком громких звуков. – Но с большей вероятностью итогом вашего так называемого «вечера» будет то, что энсин Чехов с лейтенантом Сулу вовлекут экипаж в опасные алкогольные эксперименты, после которых стоять на ногах будет только мистер Скотт, а вы, вместо того, чтобы пресечь это безобразие, станете вдохновителем мероприятия.

– И что в этом плохого? Раз в году-то? – Джим изобразил улыбку, но косвенные признаки свидетельствовали о том, что он начинал злиться.

– А то, что на следующее утро работоспособность экипажа снизится на восемнадцать процентов. А ваша – на двадцать два.

Спок фыркнул бы, если бы вулканцы умели фыркать. Он действительно не понимал, как можно было не замечать столь очевидных вещей, но капитан почему-то прицепился к последней фразе.

– И с каких это пор ты стал подсчитывать мою работоспособность?

– С тех самых, как вы были назначены капитаном, – прозвучал полный вулканской гордости ответ, но, похоже, Джим Кирк был не очень-то высокого мнения о вулканцах, не то что о вулканской гордости.

– А ты не подсчитал случайно, насколько снижается работоспособность от этих постоянных перебранок? – сказал он, уставившись на Спока своими синими глазами. – Не думаешь ли ты, что было бы гораздо полезней провести новогодний вечер, ну, я не знаю, вместе? Поговорить по душам там, поделиться тревогами, подружиться или...

Джим замолчал, а Спок не смог закончить за него последнее предложение.

Честно говоря, вариант «подружиться» он рассматривал в той же вероятностной категории, что и «поцеловать клингонскую женщину», «составить систематику андорианских глистов» или «научиться играть на баяне». Лучше было вообще не думать о какой-либо совместной активности с Джимом Кирком, во избежание пугающих открытий.

– Поскольку девяносто процентов рабочих смен мы проводим вместе, я не рассматривал вариант нахождения рядом с вами и в своё личное время, – честно признался Спок.

– Ну да, а те десять процентов, что мы на работе не вместе, как раз идут на разбор моего неподобающего поведения как капитана и степеней опасности насекомых. Для тебя этого уже предостаточно, – раздражённо поддакнул Джим, – извини, что не сообразил сразу.

– Рад слышать, что вы разделяете мою точку зрения, – кивнул Спок и услышал сдавленный стон капитана. Определённо, Джим ничего такого не разделял и уж, тем более, согласен со старпомом не был. _Но это были проблемы исключительно капитана, ведь так?_ Не хватало ещё действительно шляться по корпоративам и вести задушевные беседы с кем попало или ещё лучше – устраивать вечера попоек в лазарете.

– Ладно, я умываю руки, – не то рассерженно, не то разочарованно проговорил Кирк, забирая пустой поднос с собой, – только, знаешь, у людей не принято сторониться тех, кто искренне к тебе тянется, поэтому не расстраивай экипаж и соизволь явиться на праздник, хотя бы в этом году.

– До него ещё целых двое суток, полагаю, пока я могу воздержаться от ответа, – Спок опустил взгляд во всё ещё полную тарелку. Отчего-то сегодня приём пищи затянулся не на шутку.

– Пока можешь. Так и быть, я дам тебе время, – самонадеянно ответил Джим и наконец-то сделал то, о чём Спок тайно мечтал последние двенадцать минут: оставил его в покое.

– Вот и хорошо, – сказал содержимому своей тарелки Спок, ощущая, как возвращается нарушенное капитаном спокойствие. Если он не явится на праздник, кто в действительности обидится больше: экипаж или всё-таки Джим? _Хотя, собственно, какая разница?_ И почему Спок должен об этом думать?

Тяжело вздохнув, он поставил недоеденный завтрак на поднос. Аппетит внезапно пропал абсолютно.

* * *

_«Этот... зеленокровый... неуступчивый... несговорчивый... остроухий...»_ Джим вернулся в собственную каюту и последние пятнадцать минут занимался исключительно важным делом, а именно, придумывал всё новые и новые цветистые определения для своего первого помощника. Фантазия постепенно начинала истощаться, а вот злость – как-то не очень. Они вновь умудрились поругаться, как только встретились после предыдущего скандала, в столовой, на глазах у подчинённых, а значит, его стомиллионная попытка наладить контакт потерпела грандиозное фиаско. И дело было совсем плохо.

Нет, конечно, Джим не сдавался. Безвыигрышных ситуаций не бывает, помните? Просто теперь он с кристальной ясностью понимал, что нужно было как-то сменить тактику, рассмотреть проблему под другим углом, придумать с какого ещё бока подобраться к вулканцу. Само собой, подбираться к Споку желаннее всего было с тылов, но только...

Джим сделал ещё один круг по каюте, а потом остановился как вкопанный. _Хм, в этом определённо что-то было._ Разумеется, он не собирался в буквальном смысле устраивать немедленное наступление на тылы старпома, Джим, при всей широте своих взглядов, мазохистом не был, а вот в метафорическом плане идея была многообещающая. В два шага он пересёк комнату и уселся за свой стол, а потом отправил запрос на связь с одной очень далёкой и очень сухой планетой, ставшей родным домом для всех вулканцев.

За следующие полчаса ожидания он успел придумать ещё десяток-другой ярких эпитетов для Спока, но теперь Джиму уже не хотелось швырять на пол всё, что плохо лежит. А когда на экране монитора появилось знакомое лицо, злость и вовсе растворилась, как ее и не было.

– Добрый день, Джим, – сказал ему остроухий, зеленокровый, но при этом абсолютно положительно настроенный вулканец.

– Добрый день, посол, – по старой привычке обратился к пожилому вулканцу Джим, чувствуя, как на лице сама собой появляется довольная улыбка. Ведь могло же такое случаться во Вселенной, чтобы они со Споком разговаривали нормально, без всяких «вы», «капитан», «возмутительно, непозволительно и предосудительно». Правда, этот Спок был на сто с лишним лет старше и на несколько поколений прогрессивнее, но сам факт уже внушал надежду на светлое будущее.

– Чему обязан честью вновь видеть тебя? – конечно же, хитрый вулканец сразу же просёк фишку, что отважный капитан Кирк просто так названивать ему не будет.

– Да вот… – Джим неуверенно почесал затылок. Наверное, стоило заранее отрепетировать свою речь, а то истинные тревоги могли запросто прозвучать несколько двусмысленно. Может, этот Спок и был прогрессивнее, но кто знает, насколько он обидчив? – Хотел поговорить.

– Хорошо, – альтер эго его старпома кивнул с экрана, очевидно, готовясь к длинной беседе, – я вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит, можешь открыто спрашивать обо всём, о чём захочешь.

– Раз ты сам предложил, скажи, – Джим облизал пересохшие губы, – я тебя раздражаю? – и тут же пожалел о своём вопросе, ведь в своей формулировке он нёс оскорбление вулканскому самоконтролю. Не хватало ещё и второго Спока довести до белого каления своей неотесанностью. – Ну, то есть, я не имел в виду, что ты действительно можешь беситься или, там, как-то бурно реагировать на мои слова, а в смысле… ты же вулканец, контролируешь свои эмоции, и всё такое… но если представить, что ты можешь что-то думать про человека, то чтобы ты сказал… – Джим набрал в пустые лёгкие новую порцию воздуха, – обо мне.

– А, теперь всё понятно, – старший Спок с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за потугами Кирка быть деликатным, – полагаю, ты со своим Споком так и не сумел поладить?

– В общем-то, ты прав, – Джим сложил руки на груди, стараясь не выглядеть разобиженным кадетом, – однако, ты только что мастерски ушёл от ответа на мой вопрос.

– Мой ответ «нет».

Джим едва подавил рвущийся наружу смешок. _Вулканцы вообще когда-нибудь говорят «да»?_

– Правда, что ли? – Джим всё-таки не сдержал широкой улыбки, пусть это слово оба вулканца произносили с совершенно одинаковой интонацией. Но получать такое «нет» было куда приятнее. Продолжать разговор вмиг стало гораздо проще. Тем более, его вулканский собеседник – для разнообразия – лучился искренней симпатией.

– Естественно, правда, – сообщил Джиму посол, одарив его лукавой полуулыбкой, – но разве твой Спок не говорил тебе, что вулканцы не лгут?

– О, конечно, говорил, – Джим еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. На самом деле, если бы он записывал всё, что говорил ему Спок, то давно бы наскрёб материал на нехилую такую диссертацию. Но в этом и крылась основная проблема. – Честно говоря, – признался своему собеседнику Джим, – я уже сбился со счёта в том, чего вулканцы «не». Вулканцы не пьют алкоголь, вулканцы не ходят в увольнительные, вулканцы не поют в душе, и вот из самого последнего – вулканцы не отмечают Новый Год.

– Не отмечают Новый Год? – переспросил старший Спок, видимо, пока не проникнувшись масштабом трагедии.

– Вот именно, – подтвердил Джим, решив, что может говорить с послом без обиняков. – Мы собирались устроить праздник, и я подумал, что если он придёт и посмотрит на общее веселье, то, может, немного оттает, а потом, кто знает... – Джим прочистил горло, – в смысле, потом ему понравится проводить время с коллективом.

– А коллектив, я так понимаю, испытывает острую необходимость в совместном времяпрепровождении? – вновь задал вопрос старший Спок, и взгляд вулканца из озадаченного стал насмешливым. Но отступать было поздно, Джим и так выложил послу практически всю свою подноготную.

– В самую точку, – стараясь не залиться краской до самых ушей, ответил Джим, – но, увы, придумать как заманить Спока на праздник, не вколов ему содержимое какого-нибудь забавного гипо из аптечки Боунза, я пока не смог.

Джим выдохнул, а левая бровь пожилого вулканца поползла вверх. Впрочем, уголки его губ двинулись в том же направлении.

– Ну что же, – ответил посол после короткой паузы, – в этом вам с коллективом я помочь смогу. Удивительное дело, но после разговоров с твоим Споком я понял, что наши воспоминания до момента поступления в Звёздный Флот практически идентичны. А воспоминания раннего детства совпадают на девяносто девять процентов.

– И? – поторопил посла Джим, пока не слишком догоняя, к чему ведёт его собеседник.

– И, следовательно, у меня есть вещь, которая при должном подходе сможет мотивировать твоего первого помощника прислушаться к любым возможным предложениям.

Джим вытаращил глаза, но от уточнений воздержался. _Старший Спок сейчас что – предложил шантаж?_ Честно говоря, верилось с трудом. Однако посол на мгновение исчез из поля видимости Джима, а когда вернулся, было понятно, что он проводит какие-то загадочные манипуляции со своим компьютером. Джим на всякий случай решил посидеть молча и лишних вопросов не задавать, за что вскоре был вознаграждён интригующим сигналом пришедшего файла.

– Используй эту информацию с умом, – назидательно сказал ему Спок. – И постарайся не переборщить.

– Можешь на меня рассчитывать, – с энтузиазмом согласился Джим, но стоило ему лишь открыть полученный файл, как все связные мысли в его голове были безжалостно вытеснены мохнатыми ёлками, блестящей мишурой и поющими северными оленями. – О-о-о-о…балдеть…

* * *

«Спок, нам нужно с тобой поговорить». Не прошло и половины бета-смены, а капитан вновь впал в режим настойчивого доставания. Спок активировал сенсорную клавиатуру персонального падда и вздохнул. Все манипуляции пришлось проводить украдкой, дабы особо впечатлительные натуры на мостике не уличили его в тайной переписке и не вздумали распускать по кораблю безумные сплетни, что старпом в кого-то влюбился. После разрыва с Ухурой таких инцидентов было уже два, надо ли говорить, что причиной послужили несвоевременные письменные разборки с капитаном?

«В зале совещаний в 20:30», ответил он, мучаясь сомнением, а стоило ли отвечать так быстро.

«У меня в каюте, через 30 минут» – пришёл феноменальный по своей наглости ответ.

«Сейчас я на дежурстве. В зале совещаний в 20:30», повторил Спок, чувствуя зарождение первых признаков раздражения.

«Ты жестокий».

Логично рассудив, что на подобное заявление отвечать необязательно, Спок продолжил нести вахту, впрочем, то и дело ловя себя на обдумывании того, что решил сказать ему капитан, да ещё так срочно. Как обычно это и бывало, Джим Кирк сумел нарушить обычный ход работы, напрочь сбив весь деловой настрой вулканца и сосредоточив все его мысли на себе. Бесполезно промаявшись оставшееся время, Спок, буквально вихрем вылетел с мостика.

Личный хронометр показывал 20:00, но Спок абсолютно точно не собирался приходить на непонятные переговоры раньше условленного времени. Он деловито оправил голубую форменку и пошёл к себе в каюту, чтобы, не мозоля глаза зевакам, соответствовать всем существующим нормам пунктуальности. К его большому удивлению личный комм связи мигал красным огоньком входящего сигнала – кто-то решил оставить Споку видеопослание и, судя по координатам, пришло оно с Нового Вулкана.

Брови Спока немедленно метнулись к переносице, но стоило ему включить запись, как они совершили обратный вояж к чёлке. На экране появился пожилой вулканец, увидеть которого Спок ну никак не ожидал. Не то чтобы его двойник из альтернативной Вселенной время от времени не совершал звонки вежливости на «Энтерпрайз», в честь дня рождения Сурака или самих Споков. Просто обычно он предпочитал вести разговор в реальном времени, а не оставлял записи, информацию из которых Спок только и мог, что принять как данность.

– Здравствуй, Спок, – между тем, сказал ему пожилой вулканец на видео. Вид у него был, прямо скажем, заговорщический, что уже не сулило ничего хорошего, – думаю, пришла пора поделиться с тобой крупицей своей жизненной мудрости в отношении межрасового взаимопонимания.

Спок глубоко вздохнул. _Ну вот, началось._ Только крупиц жизненной мудрости ему сегодня не хватало. Однако, бывший посол замолчал, по-видимому, рассчитывая побудить мозг Спока к работе в каком-то определённом направлении. Но, увы, мозг Спока остался глух к подобной стимуляции, по-прежнему концентрируясь на мысли, что продолжение этой тирады ему не понравится. Так оно и вышло.

– Я должен поговорить с тобой о Джиме Кирке, – торжественно объявил посол, и если Спок не застонал вслух, то только потому, что издавать какие-либо звуки в одиночестве он считал верхом нелогичности. Действительно, ради кого ещё можно было тратить энергию новой колонии и отправлять межпространственное сообщение? Только ради Джима Кирка. Единственного и неповторимого.

– Наверно, тебя удивляет, почему я решил побеседовать именно сейчас, – продолжил пожилой вулканец, – но у меня есть основания полагать, что вы так и не уладили разногласия в личной сфере.

Это было стопроцентное по своей точности предположение, только вот Спок никак не мог взять в толк, почему его жизнь никоим образом не могла обойтись без присутствия в ней Джима Кирка. Но ответ пришёл с молниеносной быстротой.

– В моей Вселенной мы с Джимом были близкими друзьями, – сказал посол, – и, не вдаваясь в подробности, хочу сообщить тебе, что он даже помог мне пережить мой первый пон-фарр.

К таким открытиям Спок оказался не готов. В каюте вновь повисла пауза, но теперь только потому, что он дрожащими пальцами остановил запись. Целую минуту Спок бездумно пялился в замерший экран, титаническим усилием разума пытаясь свести воедино два слова – «капитан» и «пон-фарр». Свести получалось только одним способом, вернее, способов могло быть много, но все как один делали Споку нехорошо. Он почувствовал, как его желудок непроизвольно сократился и, судя по всему, забился куда-то в район селезёнки. Но с откровениями на сегодняшний вечер покончено не было.

– Я хочу лишь донести до тебя одну простую мысль, – сказал пожилой вулканец, когда Спок всё-таки решился продолжить просмотр записи. – Джим Кирк – отличный капитан и лидер. Но, как ты уже наверняка успел заметить, его человеческая натура куда шире рабочего статуса и предусматривает множество иных социальных ролей при взаимодействии с членами экипажа. Дам тебе важную информацию для размышления: не думай, что сфера нерабочих интересов Джима касается только других людей, ты тоже в нее входишь, – двойник Спока задрал левую бровь на недосягаемую высоту. – Подумай об этом, хорошо?

Пожилой вулканец невинно стрельнул глазами и завершил запись, а Спок громко сглотнул, решив, что может сделать себе небольшую поблажку в честь дня разрушения собственной жизни.

О каких социальных ролях только что шла речь, если в деле был замешан пон-фарр? Спок знал о великих свершениях Джима Кирка на любовном фронте, в некоторой степени он даже вёл их учёт, чисто в статистических целях – не более. Однако думать о себе как об объекте вожделения собственного капитана было как-то слишком дико.

– Это исключено, – твёрдо заявил Спок погасшему экрану, – Джим Кирк не настолько безрассуден, чтобы иметь наглость… – новое сообщение, пришедшее на личный падд, прервало его задумчивый монолог.

«Уже 20:35, а в зале совещаний тебя нет. Вулканцы не лгут, помнишь?» – хотя нет, судя по всему, безрассудства и наглости здесь было предостаточно.

«Скоро буду», – Спок отправил ответ, всё ещё стараясь определить своё место в новой, доселе неведомой Вселенной.

* * *

Джим снова убрал распечатанный снимок в конверт и любовно засунул его под форменку – ближе к сердцу. Ну, не мог он не смотреть на внезапный подарок старшего Спока каждые десять минут, поэтому бумага по краям уже немного пообтрепалась. Несомненно, в будущем нужно сделать ещё несколько бумажных копий, чтобы любимая фотография всегда была рядом, а одну в рамочке поставить у изголовья собственной кровати.

Назначенное Споком время прошло уже десять минут назад, а старпом так и не соизволил явиться. Хитрый лис, наверное, искал очередные пути побега, но сегодня, Джим был в этом уверен, он припрёт его к стенке – хочет того Спок или нет, они станут друзьями. Раз уж Джим давно мечтал научиться играть в трёхмерные шахматы, пусть старпом научит! А до этого, глядишь, он его и на общий праздник сумеет затащить! От открывшихся возможностей голова шла кругом. С таким козырем в рукаве Джим просто не даст несговорчивому вулканцу шанса на отказ!

– Капитан? – Сдержанный голос известил о появлении старпома в зале совещаний.

– Коммандер, – эхом отозвался Джим, но широкая улыбка не позволила ему сохранить серьёзный тон.

Спок отреагировал на это как-то странно. Если раньше он смотрел на Джима, как на докучливого паразита, то теперь этот паразит, похоже, стал ещё и переносчиком бешенства.

– Для чего вы меня вызвали, капитан? – Чётко проговаривая каждое слово, спросил Спок.

Но Джим не собирался так быстро раскрывать свои карты. Всё-таки такие моменты выпадали нечасто, и нужно было пользоваться ими на полную катушку.

– Перво-наперво, я хотел задать тебе пару вопросов, – стараясь казаться отстранённым, ответил Джим. – Ты не передумал насчёт Нового Года? Ты придёшь на наш праздник?

– На оба вопроса «нет», капитан, – ровно проговорил Спок. Но вид у него был такой, словно вулканец разрывается между двумя желаниями: сбежать в ближайшую подсобку и придушить Кирка. Разве что пятнами зелёными не пошёл. Но Джима было уже не остановить.

– Было бы забавно, если бы ты ответил наоборот, впрочем, я так и думал, – с напускным сожалением сказал Кирк и выудил из-под кителя фотографию, – но, знаешь, у меня есть кое-что, что заставит тебя передумать. – Джим взмахнул заветным изображением и уставился на Спока, а Спок, само собой, уставился на изображение. С него на вулканца глядел зеленощёкий остроухий малыш, по самую макушку обвязанный мишурой, и вкушающий кислотного вида леденец, общими очертаниями напоминавший оленя. Джим ухмыльнулся. _Ну, и кто теперь не любит Новый Год?_

– Откуда это у вас? – если Спок и попытался сохранить незаинтересованный вид, то ничего у него не вышло. Брови старпома мгновенно заходили ходуном, не говоря уже о желваках на скулах.

– У меня свои источники, – отважно ввернул Джим давно заготовленную фразу, а потом добавил уже менее бравурно, – никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно, но на этом фото ты ужасно трогательный.

Однако Джим кривил душой. На самом деле, он довольно часто считал Спока трогательным. Например, когда старпом чем-то так увлекался, что переспрашивал заданный ему вопрос, или когда лишнюю секунду стоял у репликатора, выбирая, что съесть на обед: брокколи или не брокколи, или когда...

В общем, не важно, в любом случае сейчас Спок трогательным не был. Скорее он был взбешённым. Знаете, этот убийственный прищур глаз, брови под углом в тридцать градусов и раздувающиеся крылья носа. Если бы Джим после своего достопамятного валяния по приборной консоли не стал иммунен к таким вот пассажам, то, наверное, уже задумался бы о том, чтобы отломать ближайшую переборку для самообороны.

– Что вы хотите за эту вещь и ваше молчание, капитан? – сказал Спок, испепеляя Кирка взглядом.

– Ничего особенного, – моментально откликнулся Джим. – Всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты исполнил три моих желания.

– Три желания? – переспросил Спок, и ярость в его голосе уступила место менее опасной подозрительности.

Джима это слегка приободрило, и он пустился в разъяснения:

– Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной на праздник, – объявил он, загнув указательный палец, – во-вторых, хочу, чтобы после праздника ты отправился в мою каюту, – тут в дело пошёл средний палец, – и в-третьих, – Джим улыбнулся и подёргал неприкаянный безымянный палец, – в-третьих, за целый вечер ты ни разу не скажешь мне «нет». Таковы мои условия. И я считаю, что три простых желания – небольшая цена за эту милую фотографию. – Джим с надеждой взглянул на Спока, но, похоже, тот выключился из разговора ещё на стадии второго желания. Вся суровость отчего-то слетела с его лица, уступив место чему-то похожему на ужас в вулканском исполнении.

– С какой целью я должен пойти в вашу каюту, капитан? – осторожно спросил Спок, когда Джим уже всерьёз начал полагать, что закоротил своими предложениями какие-то очень важные нервные центры в мозгу старпома.

– Это секрет, – вскинув брови, ответил Джим, – но можешь не сомневаться, нам обоим понравится.

Он решил напустить немного таинственности на их совместное времяпрепровождение. Так существовала хотя бы мизерная вероятность, что Спок направит одну сотую процента своей мыслительной деятельности на обдумывание вариантов развития их вечера, а значит, будет думать о Джиме в личном ключе. Ну и опять же, в том, чтобы заявить Споку в лоб, что он зовёт его на партию в шахматы, не было ничего интересного. Гораздо эффектнее было бы привести старпома к себе и только тогда раскрыть ему глаза на правду. Этакий маленький и, несомненно, приятный сюрприз после разгульной вечеринки, которую Спок априори терпеть не мог.

В животе уже щекотало от предвкушения, но, по всей видимости, в организме Спока происходили иные процессы. Кровь схлынула с его лица, и он выглядел так, будто намертво примёрз к месту. У Джима даже возникло мимолётное желание подойти и потыкать старпома пальцем, чтобы убедиться в том, что тот не покрылся ледяной коростой.

– Что будет, если я не соглашусь на ваши условия? – наконец задал вопрос Спок, тем самым аннулировав вероятность смены своего агрегатного состояния.

– Ничего особенного, – пожал плечами Джим. – В этом случае мне просто придётся показать эту фотографию Чехову. – И улыбнулся краешком губ, когда брови Спока взметнулись вверх.

Действительно, как бы ни была развита логика вулканцев, она не шла ни в какое сравнение с фантазией людей. Особенно с нездоровой фантазией дорвавшихся до желаемого капитанов.

– Конечно, я бы предпочёл привлечь Боунза, – протянул Джим, – но только у Чехова есть связи во всех службах корабля. А значит, не пройдёт и суток, как все на «Энтерпрайз» будут знать, что старпом подарил капитану свою детскую фотографию. И, следовательно, они (то есть мы) теперь самые лучшие друзья и больше не будут ругаться по мелочам. К тому же, все убедятся, что коммандер Спок не бездушный тиран, а очень даже сентиментальный вулканец, имеющий слабость к леденцам. Что первое, что второе пойдёт коллективу только на пользу.

Джим, на манер Спока, задрал ввысь бровь и приготовился слушать ответ вулканца. Но, кажется, ни один из двух вариантов не пришёлся тому по вкусу.

– Но ведь это шантаж... – попытался возмутиться Спок и даже раздул от обиды щёки, став на мгновение очень похожим на своё детское изображение. От восторга Джим чуть не закапал слюнями стол, но вовремя сдержался и заявил:

– Не шантаж, а крайние меры. Я год пробовал подступиться к тебе всеми адекватными способами, но ничего из этого не вышло. Так что теперь в ход пошла тяжёлая артиллерия. В общем, выбор за тобой: три желания или фотография у Чехова.

Джим замолчал, буквально кожей ощущая, как Спок своим логичным мозгом пытается оценить плюсы и минусы каждого из вариантов. Ну и ладно, Кирк в любом случае останется в выигрыше.

– Могу я предоставить свой ответ позже? – в итоге спросил вулканец, но Джим уже понял, что партия осталась за ним.

– Нет, – практически пропел он и услышал то, что и ожидал:

– Тогда я исполню три ваших желания.

* * *

Еле передвигая непослушными конечностями, Спок в унынии плёлся по коридору, чтобы вовремя попасть на мостик к началу своей смены. Само собой, со стороны могло показаться, что он пребывает в некоторой задумчивости, несомненно, связанной с каким-нибудь эпохальным вопросом астрофизики, сулящим феноменальные открытия в понимании сути Вселенной. Но скрывать правду от себя было глупо: на этот раз капитан загнал его в угол коварными угрозами разрушить идеальную репутацию суровых методов вулканского воспитания, не говоря уже о репутации самого Спока, на глазах у всего Звёздного Флота. Это было жестоко и бесчеловечно, а ещё совершенно бессмысленно… Если только не принимать в расчёт предупреждение пожилого Спока самому себе.

– Отстаньте от меня уже! По-вашему, мне больше делать нечего? – за поворотом послышался раздражённый голос Леонарда Маккоя.

– Но, доктор, вы должны прийти на завтрашнюю вечеринку! Вот, возьмите листовку, – жизнерадостно ответил Павел Чехов на злость судового врача. Судя по всему, за последние двенадцать часов в угол загнали не только Спока.

– Только, если вы там начнёте головы друг другу проламывать, иначе никому я ничего не должен! – продолжал держать оборону распластавшийся по стене Маккой, изо всех сил стараясь отбиться от протянутых ему красочных листовок.

– Если уж мистер Спок дал своё согласие на участие, то вы, доктор, должны прийти и подавно, – заметил рассудительный Сулу.

– Что? Да быть того не может! – Маккой дико уставился на Сулу.

– Лейтенант Сулу говорит правду, – стараясь держать тон собственного голоса в привычном диапазоне, сообщил подошедший к полю боя Спок, однако, слова прозвучали эпитафией на могиле. Нет нужды говорить, чьей именно.

– Что шандарахнуло в твою извилину, раз ты согласился? – Маккой даже принял стандартное положение тела, отлепившись от переборки. Волнение доктора было весьма похвальным, но очень уж легко было представить вместо стопки ярких приглашений на вечеринку в руках Чехова точно такую же стопку не менее ярких фотографий из собственного детства.

– Это будет полезно для микроклимата внутри коллектива, – вяло отозвался Спок, – капитан именно так и считает.

– Капитан, – фыркнул Маккой, – ему-то что до вопроса, какой микроклимат царит в коллективе во время праздника, который он привык проводить по собственному сценарию.

Маккой криво ухмыльнулся, а Сулу с Чеховым многозначительно переглянулись и как по команде опустили глаза в пол.

Спок начал подозревать, что он единственный в их компании, говоря словами землян, сейчас не в теме.

– И что должно означать ваше последнее замечание, доктор? – задал он вполне логичный вопрос и по очереди одарил каждого из присутствующих своим самым суровым взглядом. Но, судя по всему, бояться Спока никто не собирался.

– А это значит, мой наивный вулканский коллега, что Джим усвистит с вечеринки, как только часы пробьют двенадцать раз, в сопровождении какой-нибудь золушки.

– Или сказочного принца, – поддакнул Сулу.

«Но он позвал в каюту меня!» – хотел развеять эти заблуждения Спок, но промолчал, остановленный отнюдь не здравым смыслом. Паника внезапно накрыла его с головой, и Спок потратил целых две секунды на восстановление дыхания. Ведь не могло же быть такого, что Кирк действительно пригласил его к себе для того, чтобы... Нет, даже в мыслях Спок не мог произнести эти слова.

– Ваши предположения безосновательны, – стараясь заткнуть подсознание, привёл контраргументы Спок, но его мнением опять никто не заинтересовался.

– А это не предположения, – Маккой скрутил разноцветную листовку в трубочку и взмахнул ею на манер жезла, – всё очевидно как дважды два! Джим три месяца не был в увольнительной и все три месяца вёл себя как примерный и законопослушный капитан. Поэтому для него Новый Год плюс выходной равняются блондинке в гостях. – Добавил доктор так, будто говорил о самой очевидной истине на свете.

– Ну, не-е-ет, – возразил ему Чехов, – блондинки – это прошлый век, теперь капитану нравятся брюнетки. – Энсин со знанием дела покачал головой, а Спок почувствовал, как пол начал уплывать из-под его сапог.

– Брюнетки? – приструнив собственный вестибулярный аппарат, переспросил он.

– Ага, – энергично закивал Чехов, обрадованный заинтересованностью старпома последними сплетнями, – такие, с модными короткими причёсками. Это всем известно.

– А я-то думал, чего это он на один сериал подсел. Знаете, про группу корейских физиков, – почесал в затылке Сулу, – которые ходили со странными причёсками и всё время работали во имя науки, стараясь держать грустные мысли при себе, несмотря на приближающийся конец света.

– Это ещё ни о чём не говорит, – заплетающимся языком попытался обелить капитана Спок, впрочем, сам не особо веря в успех собственной затеи. Если то, о чём сейчас говорили лейтенант и энсин, правда, то у Джима были действительно грандиозные планы на завтрашний вечер, а Спок неосмотрительным поведением в свои далёкие три года и неконтролируемой любовью к северным оленям дал ему зелёный свет. _Катастрофа!_

– Спок, не забывай дышать, – напомнил Маккой, – я знал, что вулканцы немного не от мира сего, но чтобы ты был настолько отрешён, что всё это время не замечал эротоманские наклонности Джима, я не ожидал.

– Просто я занимаюсь работой, а не глупостями, – насупился Спок, внезапно задетый словами доктора. Джим, наверно, тоже считает его до безобразия наивным, а потому и решился на столь вопиющий поступок.

– Намёк понят, – саркастически ответил доктор и направился в сторону лазарета, впрочем, так и не выкинув свёрнутую в трубочку пригласительную листовку.

Поскольку всучивать рекламку Споку было бесполезно, Сулу и Чехов также испарились в мгновение ока.

– Всё это глупости, – покачал головой Спок. Джим много раз говорил о том, что хочет быть ему другом, для того он и заварил всю эту кашу. Тогда почему все вокруг пытаются убедить Спока в ином? Отчаянно захотелось побиться головой о какую-нибудь вертикальную поверхность, однако, Спок не был бы вулканцем, если бы так легко впадал в отчаяние. Завтра, до посещения каюты капитана, ожидался целый вечер тоскливого пребывания на совершенно бестолковом празднике, вот тогда и можно будет провести своё личное, независимое от субъективного мнения посторонних, исследование по всем важным вопросам. И начать, наверное, стоит с самого главного. Джим действительно хочет чего-то большего, чем дружба? И что нужно сделать Споку, чтобы быть готовым к ответу во всеоружии?

* * *

– Спок, ты собрался? – Джим вежливо постучал в закрытую дверь и принялся ожидать старпома. Впрочем, ожиданием это трудно было назвать. За недолгую минуту пребывания под дверью он успел трижды осмотреть себя со всех сторон, дважды пригладить брюки и даже один раз посомневаться, стоит ли расстёгивать верхнюю пуговицу рубашки или лучше оставить как есть, дабы не выглядеть в глазах Спока слишком фривольным капитаном. Всё внутри Джима буквально кипело от ликования. Он добился своего, обошёл железную логику Спока и собирался идти с ним на праздник! Такое случалось реже, чем парад планет в Солнечной системе, а, следовательно, нужно было использовать вечер по максимуму.

Но это не означало, что Джим не ждал какой-нибудь подставы. А потому он не впал в ступор, когда старпом появился перед ним в полном парадном облачении.

– Спок, – медленно протянул Джим, постаравшись не пялиться на фуражку поверх идеально причёсанной чёлки старпома, – ты уверен, что в этом тебе будет удобно?

Джим попытался быть деликатным, но Спок, естественно, раскусил его манёвр.

– Вы считаете, что мой костюм недостаточно точно отвечает специфике праздника? Если это так, я могу переодеться в традиционную вулканскую одежду.

Спок сделал попытку закрыть дверь с явным намерением улизнуть обратно в каюту и отобрать у Кирка пару десятков совместных минут, но Джим быстро перехватил его руку и вытащил вулканца в коридор. Не для того он совершил столько махинаций, чтобы всё сорвалось в самом финале.

– Нет-нет, всё чудесно, – сказал он и решительно подтолкнул старпома к лифту. Они и так почти опаздывали. Большинство офицеров уже собрались в столовой, и только Сулу с Чеховым несли праздничную вахту на входе в зал, зазывая отбившихся членов экипажа приобщиться к коллективному гулянию.

Очевидно, оба они на совесть подготовились к проведению праздника. На макушке Сулу красовалась ярко-красная шапка с меховым подбоем, изящно оттенявшая курчавую бороду, мотавшуюся под самым носом лейтенанта. Шапка Чехова была голубого цвета и из неё торчали две лохматые косы, вместе с кудрявой чёлкой делавшие его образ на редкость эпатажным.

– Напомни мне позже объявить благодарность этим двоим за энтузиазм, – шепнул Споку Джим. – Ничего страннее я в жизни не видел.

– Думаю, они просто нарядились в главных персонажей русского Нового Года. Согласно рекомендациям прийти в костюмах.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – изумился Джим. – Я про рекомендации.

– Всего лишь изучил предложенный информационный материал. В соответствии с указаниями, я отыгрываю офицера Звёздного Флота.

«А кого отыгрываете вы, капитан?» – говорил взгляд вулканца. И Джиму оставалось только загадочно улыбнуться, маскируя собственный провал. Он, конечно, был тут самым главным и знал обо всём происходящем на «Энтерпрайз», но, вот незадача, за последние сутки он так и не удосужился заглянуть в рекламку Чехова и Сулу, ведь все его мысли были полностью заняты одним настырным и жутко привлекательным вулканцем. Но, естественно, признаваться в этом сейчас было слишком позорно. Тем более, что их уже заметили и можно было замять проблему.

– О, капитан, коммандер, вы пришли! – радостно пропел Чехов, потряхивая большим красным, под цвет шапки Сулу, мешком с загадочным содержимым. – Не хотите принять участие в нашей игре?

– Расскажите коммандеру правила, чтобы он осознал, в какую авантюру вы его втягиваете, – рассмеялся Джим, уверенным движением запуская руку в мешок и доставая оттуда нечто маленькое и круглое.

– О, всё очень просто, мистер Спок, – переключился в деловой режим Пашка. – Вы берёте себе жетон с номером, а в середине вечера мы начинаем игру в фанты! Ведущий, то есть я, будет объявлять задание, а после – номер жетона. Обладатель названного номера должен выполнить фант. А если человек отказывается, то за нарушение правил игры он обязан пробежать голым по палубе номер один.

– Интересно, и кто же его заставит? – спросил Спок. По выражению его лица, напоминающему кирпич, можно было бы догадаться, что старпом почти готов немедленно развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и скрыться в собственной каюте. Однако он мужественно оставался на месте.

– Да хотя бы остальные участники игры, которые не побоялись выполнить своё задание, – ответил Джим, старательно пряча улыбку, дабы не оскорбить негодующий взор вулканца чрезмерной легкомысленностью.

– Это похоже на травлю того, кто отважился быть не таким как все, – высокопарно заявил Спок.

– Или же просто участники добровольно следят за тем, чтобы правила для всех были одинаковыми, – пожал плечами Джим, – чтобы никто не мухлевал. Ну, так что же? Теперь, когда все условия оглашены, мы с нескрываемым интересом ждём от вас ответ, мистер Спок. Вы примете участие в игре?

Джим натянул на лицо самое невинное выражение, на какое только был способен, небрежно похлопывая себя по карману брюк, где предположительно мог находиться заветный конверт с компроматом, и где его, само собой, не было, чтобы не помять милый сердцу снимок. В планы Джима не входило провоцировать Спока, но, получив карт-бланш на один вечер, трудно было остановиться, хоть он и не собирался зарываться слишком сильно. Во-первых, он дал обещание старшему Споку, а во-вторых, по истечении вечера он всё ещё рассчитывал остаться в живых.

– Хорошо, – согласился Спок и стремительно запустил руку в мешок Чехова.

– З-з-замечательно, – просипел энсин и из-за резкого рывка вулканца чуть не выронил мешок на пол, едва не упав следом, – теперь можете проходить в общий зал, гости уже собираются.

И это ещё было слабо сказано – в столовой яблоку негде было упасть. Но кондиционеры отлично справлялись с духотой, поэтому повальные обмороки экипажу не грозили.

– Пойдём, Спок, найдём нам какой-нибудь еды, – сказал Джим и отправился прямиком к праздничному столу, заставленному разнообразными угощениями. Завидев их, офицеры радостно кивали, но подходить к заглянувшему на огонёк начальству никто не спешил. Видимо аура угрюмости Спока нивелировала эффект дружелюбия Кирка, заставляя людей держаться от них подальше. Джима это немного угнетало, но кое-что положительное в таком раскладе всё-таки имелось.

– Итак, что тут у нас? – Сказал он, оглядев стол для фуршета. Толпа вокруг мгновенно рассосалась, оставив их единолично наслаждаться праздничными яствами. – Похоже, каждое из этих блюд может нанести психическую травму Боунзу, а значит голодным никто не уйдёт. Хотя подожди... – Джим оглядел куриные тушки, в изобилии представленные на столе, бутерброды с рыбьей икрой и многочисленные бараньи ноги. В дальнем углу, он готов был поклясться, обнаружилась даже парочка перепелов. – Что-то я не вижу ничего вегетарианского.

– Судя по всему, энсин Чехов самостоятельно разрабатывал меню, а на его родине Новый Год сродни массовому жертвоприношению, – заметил Спок и убрал руки за спину. Видимо, из чувства протеста, стараясь держать их подальше от лежащих возле него осётров.

– Ничего, мы сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. – Джим, безусловно, был рад мясному раю, организованному Чеховым, но уморить Спока голодом не входило в список его гениальных идей. В конце концов, это он затащил вулканца на праздник, а значит, сделать его пребывание здесь комфортным было святой обязанностью Кирка. – Павел, – Джим поймал появившегося в столовой Чехова. – Из чего сделано вот это? – И наугад ткнул в загадочного вида блюдо, из ингредиентов которого смог опознать исключительно зелёный горошек.

– Отличный выбор, капитан, – засиял энсин, – это самое что ни есть традиционное русское новогоднее блюдо! Салат «Оливье» – король всех салатов!

– Прекрасно, Павел, – Джим решил польстить Чехову, – значит, для Спока он тоже съедобен? Я имею в виду, ты же знаком с гастрономическими предпочтениями вулканцев?

– Вполне, – Павел кивнул, отчего золотые косы радостно качнулись в разные стороны, – из мясных продуктов здесь я использовал исключительно докторскую колбасу, а её у нас в России и за мясо-то не считают.

– Так дело не пойдёт, – нахмурился Джим, забирая отставленную старпомом тарелку с салатом. Друг он, в конце концов, или не друг? Кирк в жизни бы не позволил Споку оставаться голодным, пока сам набивает брюхо различной снедью. Не бывать этому! Решено. – Ты пока пожуй это, – Джим подсунул изумлённому (в своей скрытой манере) Споку веточку укропа, а сам вооружился вилкой, – я найду все кусочки колбасы и изолирую их, специально для тебя!

– Это совсем не нужно, капитан, – пробормотал Спок, разглядывая полученный укроп, словно ему сейчас преподнесли букет из сто и одной алой розы или же утерянные учения Сурака, – я не голоден.

– Ты мне не можешь отказать, – напомнил Джим, активно ковыряя вилкой в майонезном месиве и особо не задумываясь над тем, насколько приемлемо хозяйничать в тарелке своего потенциального друга, но мучительно соображая, допустимо ли съесть выбракованные части салата. – Я хочу, чтобы ты приобщился к всеобщему веселью, а без еды это невозможно! – решив, что всё-таки есть из чужой тарелки нельзя, закончил он.

– Вы придаёте этому слишком много значения, – бесцветно отозвался Спок, внезапно отчаянно сжав веточку укропа. И, кажется, больше не возражая против соседства с осётром.

– Сегодня ты впервые согласился провести со мной время, – Джим погрозил Споку вилкой с нанизанным на неё фрагментом колбасы, – я хочу, чтобы всё было идеально!

– Пока всё идёт по ожидаемому сценарию, – Спок кивнул на разодетых в пух и прах Сулу и Чехова, и Маккоя в костюме гипошприца, придирчиво вопрошающего, почему докторская колбаса называется именно докторской. Джим отвёл глаза от содержимого тарелки, пытаясь понять, что конкретно крылось за словами Спока – укор или разочарование? Старпом мирно жевал веточку укропа и с интересом наблюдал за попытками Чехова спасти и без того растрёпанные косы от чрезмерно любопытного доктора, и ничего кроме истинно вулканского спокойствия не демонстрировал.

* * *

_«Он хочет склонить меня к интиму»._ Теперь это стало очевидно. Спок с усилием проглотил вставший поперёк горла укроп и уставился на Джима. Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что метод, выбранный капитаном, не вызвал у Спока толики восхищения. Совершенно определённо – вызвал. Ещё никто и никогда не выискивал в его ужине колбасу, даже более того, никто и никогда не выискивал в его ужине вообще хоть что-то. И это было... очаровательно. И даже отчасти поразительно. Но нельзя было давать себе слабину. Иначе ещё чего доброго он начнёт считать Джима милым и, потеряв бдительность, даст какие-нибудь авансы его развратному поведению.

– Спок, почему ты на меня так смотришь? – Джим принялся с усилием тереть щёки рукавом рубашки. – У меня что, майонез на лице?

– С вашим лицом всё в порядке, – ответил Спок, вдруг отметив про себя, что это было правдой не только в буквальном смысле. Он, конечно, слышал, что многие на корабле считают капитана привлекательным. Да и у самого Спока глаза были на месте, и он отдавал должное превосходным внешним параметрам Кирка. Но он никогда не задумывался, какую роль в этом играла улыбка Джима. Она была тёплой, располагающей, а в сочетании с необычно яркими голубыми глазами делала лицо капитана эстетически приятным. И Кирк, судя по всему, решил воспользоваться этим преимуществом при соблазнении.

– В таком случае можешь попробовать короля салатов, – широко улыбнувшись, сказал капитан и сунул Споку тарелку с «Оливье», – теперь он полностью пригоден для твоего всестороннего использования. – Кирк шаловливо ухмыльнулся, и Спок, задержав вдох, подумал, что ещё никогда не видел столь бесстыдного и действенного подката.

Но не успел он произнести грозно-предупредительное «спасибо», как в зале раздался пылающий энтузиазмом голос Чехова:

– А теперь настало время для фантов, – прокричал энсин, забравшись на пустой стул и встряхнув мешком с номерками, на этот раз синим. – Приготовьте свои жетоны, потому что я начинаю объявлять задания!

Звучало это скорее угрожающе, чем привлекательно, но Споку ничего не оставалось, как выудить из кармана кителя красную пуговицу с подписанной маркером цифрой, по логике организаторов вероятно призванную обозначать жетон.

– Не скажешь мне свой номер? – стоящий рядом Джим усмехнулся и вскинул брови.

– Зачем? – спросил Спок, всеми силами противясь обманному желанию поскорее выложить капитану не только цифру, нарисованную на жетоне, но и все личные пароли и номера. От шока всё внутри заледенело.

– Чтобы знать, какое объявление Чехова ожидать больше всего, – и нет, капитан не шутил: его голубые глаза так и пылали алчным блеском. Совершенно очевидно, под таким напором Спок даст слабину гораздо быстрее, чем он думал. Нетленное «никогда» внезапно превратилось в «возможно, когда-нибудь». Одной этой мысли хватило, чтобы Спок содрогнулся, впрочем, Джим воспринял это по-своему.

– Ладно тебе, можешь не говорить, – пожал плечами он, – не страшно.

– Первое задание! – между тем надрывался Чехов, с азартом копошась в мешке, – танго! И должны танцевать номера 167 и 242!

Под данными номерами скрывались старшина Лесли и лейтенант Чен, они с большим энтузиазмом принялись выполнять задание под общие аплодисменты. Спок же вдруг осознал, что упустил один важный момент в правилах проводимого мероприятия.

– А если бы энсин Чехов объявил пару, в которой окажутся однополые участники, задание нивелируется?

– С чего это? – удивился Джим, запихивая в рот нечто жирное и хорошо прожаренное, – это же игра.

И как будто в подтверждение этих слов лейтенанту Сулу выпала честь пронести на руках Кинсера через весь зал. Как и в прошлый раз, героическая пара была встречена громкими овациями.

– Действительно, – ровно отозвался Спок, впервые задумавшись, какая пара оказалась бы для него самой приемлемой. И этот, по сути, простой вопрос поставил его в тупик. Ведь в первую очередь в голову приходил жующий бутерброд с красной икрой коварный шантажист. То, что Джим недвусмысленно был заинтересован Споком, становилось очевидным, но в таком случае возникала другая дилемма: а сам Спок? Как же он относится к капитану? Чтобы в полной боевой готовности явиться в каюту Джима после праздника, стоило как можно скорее найти ответ на этот вопрос.

Но пока условия для всестороннего анализа были неподходящие.

– А теперь номер 17 должен поцеловать номер 333. – Выкрикнул Пашка и тут же зарумянился, словно свежереплицированная булочка. – Ой, номер 17 это же я. А кто же тогда номер 333? – Спросил он у зала, и Спок был вынужден лицезреть, как доктор Маккой, задевая углы своим костюмом, тишком начал пятиться к выходу.

– Без шансов, – засмеялся над ухом Спока Джим, – повезло Боунзу!

– И это вы называете «повезло»? – возмутился Спок, пытаясь почувствовать сострадание к доктору. – Совершенно очевидно, он не хочет целоваться с энсином.

Но то ли от выпитого спиртного, то ли от тяжести своего костюма ноги Маккоя так и не донесли его до заветной двери. Пашка настиг его раньше и запечатлел на щеке доктора звонкий поцелуй.

– И почему это происходит каждый год? – воздев руки к небу, заявил разобиженный доктор, но свои потуги скрыться из зала прекратил и уселся за ближайший стол, придвинув к себе очередную бутылку виски.

– Я же говорил, – кивнул вулканцу Джим, – в конце концов, ему понравилось. Интересно, что у Чехова заготовлено для нас? – Джим мечтательно улыбнулся, заставив целое стадо мурашек проскакать по спине Спока.

До сегодняшнего вечера в его вулканском уме не было никакого «нас». Были только Спок и только капитан – отдельно существующие и взаимодействующие субъекты. Но как-то так случилось, что за два дня вся жизнь Спока стала крутиться вокруг Кирка. И что самое ужасное, сам Спок начинал к этому привыкать. 

– Надеюсь, ничего недостойного, – наконец, ответил он, изрядным усилием воли прогоняя из мыслей образ целующего его капитана. Это должно было быть неприятным, но, увы, Спок охарактеризовал бы свои ощущения несколько иначе. И это откровенно пугало. Хотя всё же не так сильно, как то, что случилось через несколько минут.

– А теперь номер 228 должен рассказать о своих чувствах номеру 6! – объявил Пашка, и Спок понял, что длань судьбы, наконец, добралась и до него.

– О какого рода чувствах идёт речь? – настороженно спросил вулканец.

– А ты как думаешь? – подмигнул Джим, – кстати, раз ты спросил, значит, ты и есть этот счастливый 228 номер? Я тебя поздравляю, ведь номер 6 это…

– …Мой номер, – грозно сообщила лейтенант Ухура. По залу прокатился приглушённый ропот, а мистер Скотт залпом опрокинул стопку. Разумеется, у всех были свежи воспоминания о том, с каким размахом проходило расставание старпома и связистки. Спок непроизвольно сглотнул. Хуже и придумать было нельзя, его участие в безобидной игре сулило перерасти в неожиданный скандал, ведь «уважение к профессиональным качествам» – очевидно, не то, что желала услышать Нийота.

– Лейтенант, боюсь, что произошло недоразумение, – Джим вклинился между бывшими влюблёнными, – номер 6 у меня, – и показал свой жетон. А Спок, невидимый для капитана, уставился на него в изумлении. Разве можно было вообразить, что ради первого помощника тот пойдёт наперекор Нийоте, при всех выражая свою симпатию. Но, похоже, именно это сейчас и происходило.

– У вас номер 9, капитан, – сухо ответила Ухура.

– А я говорю, девятка у вас, лейтенант, – Джим весело вздёрнул брови.

– С чего вы это взяли? – подбоченившись, грозно спросила связистка.

– Да хотя бы потому, что я капитан, – совершенно невинным тоном ответил Джим, рассматривая ногти на левой руке.

– Это превышение полномочий, – сузив глаза, заявила Ухура.

– Ты смотри, – внезапно в разговор вклинился Скотти, – Нийота, боюсь, что у тебя действительно девятка, как жетон ни крути, девятка из этой цифры куда симпатичнее, чем шестёрка. Правда, ребята?

– Да-да, это совершенно точно, – подтвердил нестройный хор голосов. Оставалось только диву даваться, как в час нависшей опасности экипаж звездолёта «Энтерпрайз» сплачивался и объединялся. Да вот только Споку от этого как-то легче не стало.

– Ну, Спок, – заявил счастливый Джим Кирк, пока Скотти под ручку уводил Ухуру в другой конец зала. – Даже если ты меня и ненавидишь, признайся мне в своих чувствах. Я очень жду.

И что Спок должен был сказать на это человеку, который только и хотел, что соблазнить его ради своего глупого каприза? Без сомнения, что-нибудь невообразимо рациональное и умное, чтобы остудить пыл наглеца. Да вот только глядя в сверкающие голубые глаза Джима Кирка, презревшего опасность стычки с взбешённой женщиной, было невозможно произнести ничего, кроме:

– Капитан… Я вас не ненавижу.

* * *

– Э... спасибо. Я очень тронут, правда, – так и не дождавшись продолжения, откашлялся Джим и улыбнулся Споку. В мозгу Кирка раз за разом начали выстреливать маленькие разноцветные салюты, а мысленное конфетти закружилось над головой. Это ведь сейчас был намёк? Ему не показалось? Такой завуалированный вулканский намёк на то, что, несмотря на все противоправные действия, по истечении вечера Джиму не грозит мучительная смерть в мусоросборнике. Конечно, он предпочёл бы заявление поконкретнее, но в такой ситуации нужно было хвататься даже за мелочь. Как говорится, мал золотник да дорог, лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе. Тем более, что в случае со Споком Джим пришёл бы в восторг даже от усевшейся на палец колибри, не то что от разъевшейся синицы.

– Я тоже тебя не ненавижу, – признался он, постаравшись вложить в свои слова побольше искренности и, кажется, получилось. Спок перестал стоять истуканом и вроде даже стал изредка проявлять интерес к происходящему в столовой. Можно было считать, что лёд тронулся, сугробы растаяли, и впереди их ждала весна с весёлой капелью и жёлтыми одуванчиками. Главное сейчас было ничего не испортить и не разбудить в Споке зверя.

Хотя пока окружающая обстановка к такому не располагала. Заставив ещё десяток пар сыграть в ручеёк, образовать хоровод и спеть а капелла, Чехов наконец успокоился и спрятал свой мешок куда подальше. Похоже, его вахта по проведению праздника была завершена, и на этом посту его сменил Сулу.

– А теперь нас ждёт самая долгожданная, не считая полуночи, часть праздника, – объявил он, взобравшись на покинутый Чеховым стул. – Дамы и господа, а также гуманоиды с неопределённым полом, вы можете начинать вручать подарки!

– Подарки? – пребывавший в молчаливом созерцании, Спок внезапно ожил и тронул Джима за плечо. – В официальном буклете ничего не говорилась ни о каких подарках.

– А там и не должно было, – просветил вулканца Джим, чуть не получив апоплексический удар от того, что старпом прикоснулся к нему добровольно, – всё это исключительно личная инициатива. И если кто-то хочет сделать кому-то приятное, то он просто делает это. Без всякой обязаловки.

Насколько Спок прислушался к словам Джима, понять точно было невозможно, потому что, как только прозвучал подарочный призыв, толпа окружила капитана со всех сторон. Такое происходило уже не первый год, и, благодаря чьей-то предусмотрительности, рядом немедленно оказалась тележка, в которую было очень удобно складировать многочисленные коробки конфет, бутылки с питьём различной степени крепости, наборы носков и носовых платков на все случаи жизни и под любое настроение. Естественно, под напором людской волны старпома отнесло куда-то на периферию основного человеческого потока. Заложив руки за спину, Спок взирал на проявления гиперпопулярности своего капитана с непривычным вниманием и неловко переступал с ноги на ногу. Получив пятнадцатый набор носков и блестяще порадовавшись ему, как первому, Джим, наконец, вырвался из людского водоворота, ознаменовав тем самым начало второй части традиционного обмена презентами: теперь члены экипажа могли переключиться друг на друга.

– Ты без меня не заскучал? – спросил Джим, протягивая Споку стакан с апельсиновым соком. Ничего особенного, просто захотелось искупить свою вину за то, что пришлось ненадолго предоставить старпома самому себе. Джим не был уверен, но казалось, будто за вечер Спок немного отошёл от образа одинокого страдальца. Не хотелось бы, чтобы этот эффект так глупо пропал.

– Это было познавательно, – осторожно приняв из рук Джима подношение, поделился впечатлениями Спок, – экипаж вас действительно ценит.

– Ух ты, спасибо, – улыбнулся Кирк, – но без тебя всё было бы совсем не так. Знаешь, Спок, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

– Неужели вы передумали и решили отдать мне мой снимок раньше назначенного времени? – вулканец чуть заметно приподнял брови.

– Тут ты не угадал, – хмыкнул Джим, – но, уверен, это тебе тоже придётся по вкусу. Раз уж я видел тебя таким, каким никто, кроме самых близких, видеть не должен, я решил сравнять наши впечатления друг о друге.

Любуясь недоумением на бесстрастном лице старпома, Джим протянул ему маленький конверт и затаил дыхание.

Сейчас, по его мнению, должно было произойти что-то замечательное, можно даже сказать, волшебное. Спок открыл конверт, достал из него старую фотографию и... апельсиновый сок фонтаном полился из его ноздрей.

– Что это такое, капитан? – охрипший от притока жидкости в непригодные для этого части тела, попытался спросить вулканец.

– А ты как думаешь? – Джим отобрал фотографию и осмотрел её критическим взглядом. На старом снимке был запечатлён белобрысый вихрастый карапуз верхом на деревянной лошадке. Он улыбался в камеру беззубой улыбкой и крутил над головой игрушечный кораблик. И это, по мнению Джима, только добавляло умилительности фото.

– Я полагаю, это вы, – скороговоркой ответил Спок, когда апельсиновый сок перестал стекать по его подбородку. – Только где ваша одежда?

– Ах, это, – отмахнулся Джим, – в три года я не видел в ней особой необходимости. Сейчас периодически тоже, – пошутил он и с надеждой взглянул на Спока, вот теперь-то вулканец должен был в полной мере оценить его чистосердечный дар. Так сказать, увидеть границы его щедрости. Но реакция на этот широкий жест со стороны Спока выразилась исключительно загадочным «Хм». С другой стороны, выбирая между «хм» и ничем Джим, конечно, предпочёл бы «хм», так что хоть какой-то эмоциональной реакции на своё подношение он всё-таки добился.

– В общем, теперь он твой, – объявил Джим и безапелляционно всунул снимок в незанятую салфеткой руку Спока, однако вулканец, естественно, заартачился.

– Но у меня нет для вас ответного подарка!

– Наш будущий вечер уже подарок для меня, – прервал его отповедь Джим и для пущего эффекта по-вулкански задрал левую бровь, чем подвёл старпома к новой фазе вулканского смущения. – К тому же, – Джим решил подсыпать великодушия в их неформальный разговор, – ты можешь показывать этот снимок кому угодно. Даю на это полное право.

Конечно, Джим не верил, что Спок будет раздавать направо и налево его детские фотографии, но проявить благородство сейчас было не лишним.

– Пожалуй, я воздержусь от подобных действий, – как и ожидалось, сообщил ему Спок и быстро-быстро скрыл от любопытных глаз конверт со снимком. – Но могу сказать, что с вашей стороны это было...

Джим задержал дыхание: «мило»? «прелестно»? «очаровательно»?

– …неожиданно, – слегка позеленев, ответил Спок, и Джим готов был полюбить каждую букву в этом слове.

– Тем не менее, надеюсь, никаких обескураживающих традиций больше не будет? – спросил старпом после паузы, но Джим должен был его разочаровать.

– На самом деле, будет, – сказал он и быстро добавил, дабы не наносить непоправимый ущерб высокой вулканской морали. – Но одна. Как только часы пробьют двенадцать раз, все вокруг начнут целоваться. Это старый земной обычай, уходящий вглубь веков, но не волнуйся, думаю, после игры в фанты Ухура к тебе вряд ли подойдёт, а от остальных защитить твою честь я всё-таки смогу.

– Наверняка этого не понадобится, – немедленно отозвался Спок, скромно покрутив в руках стакан с оставшимся апельсиновым соком, – уверен, среди экипажа не найдётся моих поклонников.

– Ну… – протянул Джим, вдруг ощутив, что не знает, куда деть руки. Впрочем, как и остальные части тела, – я думаю, ты ошибаешься. На «Энтерпрайз» ты нравишься очень многим.

– Многим? – с недоумением переспросил Спок и чуть наклонился к Кирку, сделав расстояние между ними почти неприличным. – Вы так считаете?

– Ага, – согласился Джим. – Многим... некоторым… _«Мне»._

Хорошо, что последнее слово он всё-таки умудрился удержать при себе. Отличным же он был другом, если бы немедленно вывалил на Спока свои потаённые желания. И вообще, идеальные друзья не облизываются друг на друга, не проводят ночи в тайных грёзах и, совершенно точно, ведут себя на людях очень достойно. А учитывая, что до идеальных друзей им было ещё расти и расти, то Джиму и вовсе следовало заклеить рот пластырем и дать обет молчания.

– Но что насчёт вас? – прервал поток самобичевания Джима Спок. – Вы не собираетесь никого целовать?

– Думаю, в этом году я обойдусь без этого, – пожал плечами Кирк, и если в его голосе и проскользнуло сожаление, то оно было ловко замаскировано последовавшим за этим радостным воплем.

– Смотри, начинается! – Джим развернул Спока к гигантскому циферблату, где стартовал обратный отсчёт до полуночи и первым заорал: «Двенадцать!».

Спок под его руками одеревенел, но попыток устроить скандал не предпринял, а внимательно уставился прямо перед собой, по-видимому, смирившись со своей тяжёлой участью.

«Одиннадцать, десять, девять...»

В столовой началось хаотичное движение офицеров, стремившихся побыстрее урвать местечко рядом со своей парой. Больше остальных в этом преуспел Кинсер, ловко поймавший Сулу за штанину и вцепившийся в его правое колено.

«…Восемь, семь, шесть...»

Скотти опрокинул очередную стопку и решительным шагом направился к Ухуре, которая, в общем-то, отнеслась к его компании более чем благодушно.

«…Пять, четыре, три...»

Боунз же предпринял очередную попытку к бегству, но был безжалостно возвращён в центр людского потока богатырским захватом Чехова.

«…Два, один...»

«…С Новым Годом!!!» – радостно завопили все, и первое, что почувствовал в новом году Джим – быстрый поцелуй в щёку.

* * *

«…Два, один...»

«…С Новым Годом!!!» – радостно завопили все, и первое, что сделал Спок в новом году – быстро поцеловал капитана в щёку. А потом ровно сорок шесть секунд наблюдал за полностью обалдевшим Джимом. Глаза Кирка расширились, и он тронул пальцами место, где его коснулись губы вулканца. И Спок, может, даже мечтал повторить этот жест, только от нервного стресса у него отказала мелкая моторика пальцев. А до этого, по всей видимости – мозг.

– Ты что, меня поцеловал? – спросил Джим, отчаянно сражаясь с прилипшим к нёбу языком.

Очевидно, что правильным ответом на этот вопрос было «Да». И совершенно очевидно для действий Спока существовала какая-то причина. Только, вот незадача, она почему-то ускользала от него самого. Судя по всему, подсознание устроило ему саботаж и теперь из своих тёмных глубин наслаждалось последствиями.

– Разумеется, поцеловал, – наконец, храбро ответил Спок, с трудом активировав свои речевые центры. – Это же обычай, уходящий вглубь веков. – Добавил он, восхитившись собственной прозорливостью.

Действительно, показав себя полным профаном в подношении подарков, он с честью реабилитировал себя в другом. К тому же, новогодние поцелуи ничего не значили. Вот, например, Чехов до сих пор целовался с Маккоем, Спок был уверен, исключительно из-за стремления соблюсти все каноны праздника.

И если продолжать следовать логике, Спок, можно сказать, осуществил превентивные меры для своего спасения. Дал Джиму то, что он желал получить весь вечер, но в минимальном количестве. И, раз уж капитан решил проявить благородство, то, вероятно, после поцелуя сможет довольствоваться малым, и не потребует у Спока продолжения в каюте. Просто идеальная логика, делающая честь всей вулканской расе. Если, конечно, не учитывать, как вулканская раса относится к поцелуям, а подсознание Спока – к аналитическим выкладкам.

– Я знал, что ты проникнешься новогодним настроением, – обрадовался Джим, неожиданно хватая старпома за локоть. – И знаешь, Спок, я действительно счастлив, что встретил Новый Год вместе с тобой.

– Кхм, – не то кашлянул, не то фыркнул Спок, – в любом случае, издал странный звук, совершенно не похожий на стандартно-вежливый ответ «аналогично» или, на худой конец, – «спасибо». Потому что это не могло быть так. Не могло, и точка!

– И я рад, что мои чувства... относительно праздника взаимны, – ухмыльнулся Джим, совершенно наглым образом заглянув Споку в глаза.

– У вас бурное воображение, капитан, – попытался вернуть себе утраченные позиции Спок, с тревогой ощущая, как нелогичный румянец накрывает уши и скулы, а коварное подсознание бессовестно желает, чтобы Джим улыбнулся ему ещё раз.

– Я предполагал, что такое может случиться, – теперь Джим улыбался широкой восторженной улыбкой, словно в ответ на желания Спока, – но сейчас уверен в этом на все сто процентов! А раз так, предлагаю перейти ко второму пункту нашей сегодняшней обязательной программы.

– Неужели? – стараясь побороть в голосе панические нотки, просипел Спок.

– Совершенно верно! Пошли в мою каюту, приятное продолжение вечера я тебе гарантирую, – Джим лукаво подмигнул Споку и потянул его за локоть.

– Но как же… – Спок не то что бы сильно упирался, но со стороны могло показаться, что капитан чуть ли не силой тащит его к выходу, – наверняка, остались ещё какие-нибудь невыполненные нами традиции. – Все уловки оказались напрасны, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с недвусмысленной перспективой быть погребённым заживо лавиной Джимовых эмоций, Спок ощутил нешуточное волнение.

– Оставшиеся традиции – это праздновать наступивший Новый Год так, как хотелось бы провести весь следующий год, – ответил Джим, – а раз так, значит, нам нельзя терять ни минуты.

Спок не был уверен, что хотел бы провести весь следующий год в каюте капитана, и уж тем более, делая то, к чему его подталкивал Джим Кирк, но в зале началась откровенная вакханалия. Словно эпидемией безумия членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз» накрыла волна неистовой эйфории, народ пустился в дикий пляс, то и дело начиная водить спонтанные хороводы, запуская в воздух килограммы конфетти и километры серпантина. Как будто все массово возжелали провести следующий год в психиатрической больнице.

– Думаю, нам действительно стоит перебраться в более тихое место, – обречённо согласился Спок, когда по собственной неосторожности попал под каскадный залп хлопушек и теперь с ног до головы был облеплен разноцветными кусочками фольги.

– Вот видишь, как мы хорошо друг друга понимаем, – вновь обрадовался Джим и выскользнул за пределы столовой.

В коридоре сразу стало очень тихо, если не считать звука бешено стучащего вулканского сердца, которое, наверное, можно было услышать даже в другой галактике. Спок выпутался из хватки капитана, но шага не сбавил, логично рассудив, что обратного пути уже нет.

– Не верю, что этот вечер, наконец, настал, – продолжал между тем Кирк, уже успевший добраться до турболифта. – Я ждал его со дня нашего знакомства!

– Поразительно, – только и сказал Спок. Настойчивость капитана делала ему честь, и даже немного льстила вулканцу, хотя, наверное, льстила даже прилично. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Джим собирался потребовать от вулканца вступить с ним в плотскую связь в обмен на удерживаемое фото. И это было очень плохо, недостойно, возмутительно... и так интригующе!

Спок сглотнул, когда турболифт плавно остановился на нужной палубе. Капитан вылетел в коридор и чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал к своей каюте.

– Между прочим, там для нас уже всё готово, – бросил он на ходу, и воображение Спока немедленно нарисовало капитанскую спальню, тонущую в приятном полумраке, освещённую только высокими и тонкими свечами. Вероятно, там даже играла расслабляющая музыка, и если Джим приложил немного усердия, чтобы поразить Спока, там, скорее всего, уже курились ароматные благовония. Возможно, сандал или вулканский нард. Да, вулканский нард был бы лучше всего.

На негнущихся ногах Спок подошёл к каюте Джима и попытался восстановить дыхание, пока капитан открывал входную дверь. Внутри, и правда, было темно, но вот никаких свечей и благовоний не наблюдалось и в помине.

– Ну, заходи, – сделал пригласительный жест рукой Джим и, включив свет, чуть подтолкнул Спока вперёд, но почему-то не направил прямиком в спальню, а задал траекторию по направлению к рабочему столу, на котором стояло нечто, скрытое под светлой материей. Сердце Спока упало на дно желудка, а в лицо бросилась краска. Он, конечно, не был ханжой и имел представление о разных сексуальных практиках. Но использовать в качестве горизонтальной поверхности стол было для него как-то очень экстремально. Хотя, если рассуждать гипотетически, то в качестве исследовательского опыта это могло быть целесообразно и даже, прямо скажем, полезно. Спок ещё раз сглотнул. Да, нужно было сосредоточиться на этом слове – «полезно». А ещё «приятно», «необходимо» и «давайте уже начнём, пожалуйста».

Джим между тем обошёл стол по кругу и прихватил вспучившуюся верблюжьим горбом ткань за самую верхушку. Он посмотрел на Спока, а Спок посмотрел на него, и потом жестом фокусника капитан сорвал материю с... трёхмерных шахмат?!!

– Та-дам! – радостно возвестил Джим, расплываясь в победной улыбке. – А вот и мой сюрприз. Если хочешь, можешь играть белыми!

У Спока дёрнулся глаз. А потом и второй. Нет, это было не разочарование, для его состояния ещё не придумали специального слова.

– Я… я не согласен, – задыхаясь, пролепетал Спок, напрочь позабыв о своём обещании не говорить капитану слово «нет». Ему столько труда стоило держать эмоции в узде, и вообще он весь вечер настраивался на нужный лад, а тут такое… Вулканский самоконтроль – это не какие-нибудь игры! Шахматы! Да кому они вообще нужны!

– Хочешь играть чёрными? – уточнил Джим. – Мне же лучше.

– Вы пригласили меня сюда в шахматы играть?! – Спок сам не понял, как повысил голос. На него словно вылили ведро холодной воды, и правда открылась ему во всей своей непритязательной красе – до этого момента капитан всегда покидал вечеринки для романтического продолжения, но со Споком решил сделать исключение. Это было как-то даже обидно.

– А? – Удивился капитан, ошарашенно глядя на заметавшегося по каюте вулканца, – А ты думал, для чего?

– То есть, по-вашему, я ни на что более не годен? – Нет, Спока только что не обидели, Спока – оскорбили. Он, может, был готов принести свою честь на алтарь капитанских неуёмных аппетитов, а выяснилось, что в этой бесценной жертве никто и не нуждался!

– Я бы не был настолько категоричен, – Джим не часто проявлял крайнюю степень удивления, теперь же, по всем признакам, он был в ступоре, – что, вообще, происходит?

– Капитан, раз взялись кого-то шантажировать, то имейте совесть и делайте всё как положено. – Спок сложил руки на груди, всеми силами старясь не дуться совсем уж демонстративно. Он переживал, страдал, можно сказать, готовился. А для Кирка это всё оказалось лишь потехой.

– Ну, извини, у меня не такой большой опыт в шантаже, – подал голос вконец прифигевший Джим, – объясни мне, что ты имеешь в виду под «как положено»?

– Я не имею права вам сегодня отказывать, – нравоучительным тоном начал Спок, уловив в словах капитана новые возможности. Перфекционист он, в конце концов, или нет? – А вы хотите от меня лишь партию в шахматы?

– Тогда, может, ещё по чашечке кофе? – с надеждой спросил Джим, получив в ответ отрицательное покачивание головой, – напишешь отчёт за меня? – Ответом стало ещё более рьяное покачивание.

– Если я правильно помню вашу мотивацию, вы хотели, чтобы наши отношения переросли рамки рабочих, – благородно дал подсказку Спок. – А настоящие шантажисты по мелочам не размениваются.

Искра понимания озарила лицо капитана.

– Поцелуй? – осторожно спросил он. Левая бровь вулканца самопроизвольно поползла вверх к чёлке. Очевидно, реакция старпома Джима устроила, – если хочешь вернуть свою фотографию, я требую поцелуй в губы, с языком и прямо сейчас! – не терпящим возражений тоном заявил он.

Спок с облегчением выдохнул. Вот теперь всё происходило так, как и должно было быть, и к этому он был готов как никогда!

– Все вы шантажисты одинаковые, – гордо заявил Спок, – у меня просто нет выбора. – Он быстро схватил Джима за грудки и притянул к себе, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах страстный поцелуй, с языком и прямо сейчас.

* * *

Но поцелуем всё дело не ограничилось. Через десять секунд Джим почувствовал, что его раздевают, а потом очень настойчиво толкают в спальню.

– Эй, – Джим вывернулся из обнимающих его рук. – Ты выполнил условия сделки, и я не против бонуса. Только ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого? Ну, то есть, ты не чувствуешь никакого влияния извне, а делаешь это в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти?

Джим посмотрел на Спока и понял, что вопрос попал мимо цели, глаза вулканца уже заволокло от желания, но, по крайней мере, на безумие это похоже не было. Как и на специфическую реакцию, скажем, на зелёный горошек из «короля салатов» Чехова – тоже. Да и злобных инопланетян с лучами сумасшествия в обозримом пространстве пока ещё не наблюдалось.

– Вы хотите письменное подтверждение? – спросил Спок, вновь утыкаясь Джиму в шею.

Вообще-то, Джим хотел другого. Но, как честный человек, он ведь был обязан задать этот вопрос? Однако тут его поцеловали ещё раз, и желание быть честным человеком мгновенно отпало. К тому же, вопрос об адекватности был открыт для всех. Под натиском Спока моральные принципы Джима отправились в долгожданный отпуск, решив дать порулить инстинктам. 

– Думаю, я приму твои слова на веру, – сказал он Споку, и через минуту, полную бурных поцелуев и отнюдь не целомудренных объятий, оказался на кровати. Матрас скрипнул под его спиной, когда сверху опустился вулканец. Но пора было и Джиму проявить какую-нибудь активность. В самом деле, кто из них двоих был капитаном?

– Одежда здесь явно лишняя, – прошептал он на ухо старпому, и они на несколько мгновений оторвались друг от друга, чтобы избавиться от вещей. Джим не удержался и сам стащил с вулканца фуражку, а потом эффектным движением руки отправил её в дальний полёт по спальне. 

– Я так и знал, что вам не понравился мой праздничный наряд, – попытался обидеться Спок, но Джим быстро заткнул его поцелуем.

– Зато мне нравишься ты. И всегда нравился. Даже когда считал меня безответственным болваном и не разрешал трогать шершней.

– Шершни опасны, – ответил Спок и вновь накрыл Кирка собой.

На этом обязательную программу по слезливым признаниям Джим решил считать законченной. Пора было переходить к главному блюду.

– Так чего ты хочешь? – спросил Джим и прикусил кончик острого уха, который моментально позеленел, а по телу вулканца прошла мелкая дрожь. _Интересный эффект, надо будет запомнить._ Почему-то Джим ни секунды не сомневался, что теперь со Споком они будут проводить несоизмеримо больше личного времени, чем раньше. – Я сделаю всё, что пожелаешь, – и в доказательство своих слов потянулся рукой к гордому и непоколебимому стояку вулканца.

– Мне казалось, мы уже договорились, что сегодня желания исполняю я, – пробормотал Спок, перехватив руку Джима и сцепив их ладони в крепкий замок. Прохладные пальцы свободной руки невесомо скользнули по позвоночнику Кирка, заставляя того охнуть и прогнуться. Ментальные ли штучки вулканцев или просто присутствие того, о ком Джим ещё утром и мечтать не смел, были тому виной, но тело реагировало на любые касания совсем не так, как обычно.

– Ух, – Джим собрался с мыслями, отстраняясь от нового поцелуя, – притормози, смешно признаться, но я совсем не рассчитывал на такой подарок. Если мы хотим зайти дальше, мне надо подготовиться.

– Никаких пауз и отсрочек я не приму, – тоном настоящего старпома заявил Спок. И, совершенно не задумываясь о вулканских нормах приличия, прикусил плечо Джима, ставя метку, а может, просто реализуя свои обычные членовредительские порывы в отношении капитана. – Всё необходимое я уже сделал.

– Что? Где? – Джим выпучил глаза, пытаясь осмыслить последнее заявление, – в смысле, когда?

– Всё необходимое, – методично выцеловывая ключицы капитана, ответил Спок, – ещё до начала вечеринки, в своей каюте, на всякий случай. Для вулканца этого достаточно.

– Ты? Для меня? – судя по всему, утвердительными предложениями Джим разучился разговаривать. Кто бы мог подумать, что, пока он любовно расставлял шахматные фигурки на доске, Спок готовился к вечеру совершенно иным способом. Да таким, что развращённой натуре Джима и не снилось. Одной картинки в мозгу хватило, чтобы снесло крышу. Вырвав запястья из захвата Спока, Джим притянул его к себе и вовлек того в спешный, неловкий, но невыносимо жаркий поцелуй.

С этого момента в каюте капитана вменяемых личностей не осталось. Не успел Джим опомниться, как Спок оседлал его бёдра: уверенно, пылко и совершенно бесстыже.

– Что б мне сдохнуть. Ты… Ох, – привставший было на локтях Джим снова откинулся на скрипнувший матрас, Спок начал двигаться. Ровно, методично и привычно контролируемо, но каждым движением неизменно вознося в райские кущи своего партнёра. _Ну уж нет._ Сходить с ума и ловить цветные круги от наслаждения в одиночестве Джим не собирался. Добравшись рукой до отвердевшего члена вулканца, он стал помогать ему, подстраиваясь под заданный тон, убыстряя и убыстряя ритм, пока волна удовольствия не захлестнула с головой обоих.

Спок выкрикнул имя Джима, кончая, и в итоге совсем не по-вулкански устроился лежать рядом. Джим зажмурился, пытаясь привести в рабочий режим колыхающийся студнем мозг. Но тот был способен выдавать своему обладателю лишь восторженные междометия.

– Надеюсь, – наконец, восстановив дыхание, сообщил Джим, – утром «Энтерпрайз» не превратится в тыкву, а мой сказочный принц не сбежит в далёкое королевство.

– Мне казалось, у этой сказки другой финал, – откликнулся Спок и, повернувшись к Джиму, нежно откинул с его лба светлую прядь. Возможно, и существовал целый список того, чего «вулканцы не…», но теперь Джим абсолютно точно знал, что те же самые вулканцы _могут_. Например, быть невероятно сентиментальными.

Простое касание оказалось фантастически приятным, и Джим, перехватив руку вулканца, осторожно поцеловал костяшки его пальцев. Спок отреагировал мгновенно. И в список вулканских умений немедленно добавилось, что они могут быть чертовски страстными! Потрясающее открытие, как ни крути, но Джим просто обязан был задать мучивший его вопрос:

– Значит, мы больше не будем ругаться? – спросил он, заглянув старпому в глаза. – И ты перестанешь оспаривать каждое моё решение?

– Я не могу этого гарантировать, – всё-таки признался Спок после значительной паузы. – Мне было трудно это осознать, но ты единственный, кто заставляет меня чувствовать по-настоящему. И я просто не смогу оставаться равнодушным к твоим действиям. Я всегда буду указывать на твои недостатки, всегда буду следить за тобой. 

«Всегда буду рядом» прозвенело в наступившей тишине невысказанное признание, и Джим задумался. Это «всегда» его устраивало. Ради него он мог смириться со всеми мелкими трудностями.

– Принимается, – наконец, согласился Джим и, хитро улыбнувшись, состряпал на лице коварный прищур. – Но ты же понимаешь, что я теперь обладаю дискредитирующей тебя информацией? И могу требовать за неё всё что угодно.

– Я понимаю это в полной мере, – постаравшись выглядеть возмущённым, согласился Спок. – Так чего же вы хотите на этот раз?

Джим рассмеялся и прошептал в острое вулканское ухо:

– Думаю, даже тысячи ночей будет недостаточно.

И в качестве ещё одного открытия новогодней ночи узнал, что вулканцы всё-таки умеют говорить: «Да»!

* * *

А ровно через неделю, когда на Новом Вулкане мягкие сумерки в очередной раз окутали пустынную равнину, кто-то постучал в дверь домика, стоявшего на самой окраине небольшого поселения. Пожилой вулканец выглянул наружу – на пороге никого не оказалось. Зато на верхней ступеньке обнаружилась красивая коробка с нарядным бантом. Вулканец поднял коробку и занес её в дом. Открыть посылку оказалось делом десяти секунд, и спустя мгновение он стал счастливым обладателем пяти десятков леденцов на палочке в виде оленей и фотографии с нынешними капитаном и первым помощником звездолёта «Энтерпрайз», стоящими плечом к плечу у праздничной яркой ёлки. На обороте обнаружилась всего лишь одна надпись:  
«С Новым (земным) Годом! И спасибо!»

Пожилой вулканец еле заметно улыбнулся – в одиночестве иногда он мог себе такое позволить – и с явным удовлетворением в голосе сказал:

– По-другому и быть не могло. Всё-таки умею я делать подарки.


End file.
